gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Arena
Developer : Technology Games.Inc,MADFINGER Games,Capcom,Crytek,Nintendo,Glu Games.Inc and many others Genre :Third Person Action,Crossover Rating : Teen (16+) Consoles :PC,IOS,Wii U,PS4,Xbox One Release date : 6 January 2022 Tagline :"Different world or people,just survive it." Survival Arena or SA ''is a crossover game made by TGI with other companies.Originally it is a zombie crossover game,but it is changed to not just zombie survival game. Synopsis There is an energy in the universe,called ''"The Crafter".It can do anything to control the Universe or even destroy it.But,The Crafter has gone sentient and finally,uniting universes and worlds and sentence them to death,in the arena!Now it's up to them to stop The Crafter or die themselves. Gameplay You can choose several characters from outside-of-TGI games like The Last Of Us,Resident Evil,Street Fighter,Tekken,Ryse Son of Rome,and others or make your own character.You proceed to different arena Tournaments.There are 5 of them.In the battle you must choose 4 characters (includes yours).Also before entering the next match you can visit the "Market Area" which can provide you weapons.Blades,Swords,Rifles,Bla bla bla,you can choose it all.Each character can be hired in the World Training Room.Also the WTR can be used for your training to familiarize yourself with new characters.Anyway,this should be listed in the Information part,Infinite Development Incorporated and it's "Ally" company will be involved in gameplays and visuals and graphics. Playable Characters Remember,this game is too large so not all content is listed here.Plus it is slow in loading time. Capcom *Ryu *Ken *Chun Li *Frank West *Nick Ramos *Hugo *Poison *Phoenix Wright *Yasha *Asura *Guile *Abel *M.Bison *Guy *Cody *Megaman X *Zero *Albert Wesker *Arthur *Viewtiful Joe *Chris Redfield *Piers Nevans (Mutated Form) *Leon S. Kennedy *Akuma (Gouki in Asian versions) *Deus *Mithra (It's not insane right?) *Cammy *Gen *Juri *Seth *Batsu *Nemesis T-Type Crytek *Laurence "Prophet" Barnes *Vitallion *Damocles *Marius TItus *James "Alcatraz" Rodriguez *Michael "Psycho" Sykes *Ceph (Grunt version) *Scorcher Gameloft *Kal Wardin *The Exorcist *Buck Crosshaw *Yelena *Maz'Rah *Dr.Rickets (He is now well suited for battle) *Proffesor Zedock *Blitz Brigade Soldier (All are allies version) *Blitz Brigade Gunner *Blitz Brigade Medic *Blitz Brigade Sniper *Blitz Brigade Stealth Marvel *Spider Man *Hulk *Iron Man *Magneto *Quick Silver *Scarlet Witch *Black Panther *Nova *Venom *Carnage *War Machine *Abomination *MODOK *Captain America *Captain Britain *Wolverine *Sabretooth *Mystique *Iron Monger *Dr.Octopus *Red Hulk *She Hulk *Wonder Man *Hercules *Thor *Loki *Lady Sif DC Comics *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Sinestro *Harley Quinn *Swamp Thing *Abin Sur *Tomar'Re *Solomon Grundy *Atom Smasher *Joker *Lobo *Black Adam *Bane *Catwoman *Penguin *Mr.Freeze *Raven *Nightwing *Starfire *Deathstroke *Gorilla Grood *Black Lightning ID Software *William BJ Blazkowicz *Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse *Doomguy *"Quake" *Mariana (Then i don't know her last name) MADFINGER Games *Jean Luc De Mayer *John Slade *SARA *Kyle *Ulrich *Earl *Dr.Adamos *Sheriff Moregun *Alice *RATS *Dr.Edgar Simon *Zach Remedy *"Beast" Bahrinian Pirate (Also as an enemy) *Widow *Mutant *Rager *Vomitron *Kamikaze *ScienFist *Panzer *Behemoth TGI *Johnson Caul *The Marine *Larson Johnson *Rioter *Goliath *Acid Arachnid *Karl Werner *Proxy *Iron Mask *Jake *Brock *Eddy *Peter *Daniel *Jason Armor Games Also includes other companies in Armor Games website *Alleria Swiftwind *Mirage *Alric *Cronan *King Denas *Captain Blackthorne *Jack *Malik Hammerfury *Sonny *Veradux *Captain Hunt *Gerald Lightseeker *Magnus Spellbane *Ignus *Bolin Farslayer *Oni *Nazeru *Lord Vez'Nan *Ingvar Bearclaw *Hacksaw *Ashbite *Bruxa *Dierdre *Kutsao *Nivus *Sha'tra Currently the characters above are the only one that can be listed because it is too large.In the Demo version and E3 Gameplay Demo,and they are played three times.the playable character are : First Day Demo *Daniel Recker (Battlefield 4) *Dex (Strike Force Heroes 2) *Ryu (Street fighter) *Nordic Knightmare (Mutants Genetic Gladiators) Second Day Demo *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Marius Titus (Ryse Son of Rome) *Kyle (Dead Trigger 2) *Johnson Caul (The Z Project) Third/Last Day Demo *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *MEC (XCOM Enemy Within) *Jack Griffin (Contract Killer 2) *Zach Parker (Call Of Duty) Normal Enemies *Bahrinian Pirate *Mutant *Goblin *Brigand *Skeleton *Acid Arachnid *Kraken *Sectoid *Outsider *GlobeX Soldiers *Vomitron *Rager *J'avo *Proto Soldiers *Super Soldiers *Loper *Dark Knights *Bruiser Zombies *Floater *Heavy Floater *Barbarians *T-850 *T-1 *ScienFist *Wehrmacht *Brainwashed Allies Soldier *Tyrant 001 *Tyrant 002 *Hypnos T-Type *T-103 "Ivan" Type *Tyrant R *Hunter Alpha *Hunter Beta *Man Spider *Crimson Head *Kryptonian Beasts *Normal Zombies *Gargantuar *Imp *Buckethead Zombie *Bull Rider Imp *Majini *Chainsaw Man *Axeman *Las Plagas Zombie *Green Zombie *Shrieker *Tank *Witch And many others.That's why it loads so slow Multiplayer In Multiplayer,there are NO PRESET MAPS.But you must make your own map with obstacles such as falling stone bricks,sudden flamethrowers,random Land Mines,or even an Angry Bird Catapult Shooting.Also it features traditional multiplayer modes.And anyway,the created maps can be named with anyhing.But the obstacles will not be showed on the screen.But,tricks are in the way! Cheats By the full version release,there are cheats which can be unlocked by entering names.The Names are given to you when you completed a battle.Also in Multiplayer,some Cheat names are foundable.Cheats are : *Big Head :All things you see are very big in heads! *Psychopaths :All players on Multiplayer becomes a random Psycho from Dead Rising 3! *Regeneration :Regenerates health every time *Lego Guys :Summons Lego guys as a random obstacle! *Facebook Upload Photo :Being Defeated or Killed an enemy shall automatically take a photo of the battle secretly and post it to the Facebook Wall!Only works if you sign up with facebook account. *Bionicle : A Bionicle can came crashing to the arena! *ADHD : This cheat makes you don't know what kind of enemy are you encountering.So does your multiplayer enemies and COM enemies. *Hacksource :Can see obstacles in Multiplayer matches in the chosing screen and detects them in the battle! *Blue Bloods :All blood effects are now colored Blue! *Comic Books :Just for a Prank! Trivia *This is the first game TGI made in 2022 with the New year. Category:TGI Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U games Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:IOS games